


Food of the Enemy

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge (Yu-Gi-Oh), Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Kurosaki Shun, 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge; Diversity Writing Challenge] There are advantages and disadvantages to working with LDS.  Disadvantage:  there are fusion users everywhere.  Advantage:  the food's pretty good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food of the Enemy

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V  
 **Title:** Food of the Enemy  
 **Character:** Shun  
 **Word Count:** 365|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Angst|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge, day #9; Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A, 55, drabble between 301-500 words.  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Kurosaki Shun, 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge; Diversity Writing Challenge] There are advantages and disadvantages to working with LDS. Disadvantage: there are fusion users everywhere. Advantage: the food's pretty good.

* * *

Shun hadn't actually attended a proper school in years. The invasion had cut off luxuries such as that, and anything he learned after that he picked up in the rubble. He'd focused more on refining his dueling technique and learning how to survive, especially once he'd built his Raid Raptors deck and begun to fight back against those who would dare to hunt him and his companions. 

Which meant that now that he had to spend time with LDS, in an actual school setting, he had no idea of what to do. He didn't have to attend classes, for which he was _profoundly_ grateful – he wasn't certain if he could've held himself back if he'd seen more of those Fusion duelists – but he did have a room to himself and he could eat all he wanted. 

Funnily enough, it was the food that he liked the most. Meals weren't easy to come by in the ruins of his town, and there had been days when he'd managed to only scrounge up one a day. That one wasn't always the best, either. There were other days when he could only manage to find enough for one person as well. 

Those days, he always made certain Ruri got the food. She needed it more than he did, no matter how much she protested. 

He tried hard not to think about her too much at the moment. His heart twisted and ached at the thought, and he reminded himself that he was doing this for her sake. He would do _anything_ for her sake. 

_Is she eating well now?_ Her captors might feed her decently, if they wanted her to stay alive. He wanted her to eat. She'd be stubborn about it; she always was. But he wanted her to eat and to stay strong, for when the inevitable day of her rescue came. 

“Kurosaki-san, are you going to eat that?” Shijima Hokuto peered over from the nearest table, gesturing toward his plate. Shun glanced toward him only for a moment before taking up the indicated item and biting into it. 

He only shared with his true companions, not the ones forced on him by this devil's bargain. 

**The End**


End file.
